A Little Sweetness
by thedemonmatchmaker
Summary: It started with a cake. Not just any cake, but a beautiful seven-tier rainbow cake. What followed was purely college student insanity.
HI EVERYONE! I AM SO _SO SOOOOO SORRY!_ I'm back now, so expect some updates soon!

ILY alll thanks for the constant support!

- _the demon :)_

* * *

 **A Little Sweetness**

 _Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
-Sugar by Maroon 5  
_

* * *

Jellal Fernandes was well aware that his recent behaviour was a bit… ridiculous, to say the least. He may have been on the verge of getting his degree in astrophysics, but that didn't mean he was any closer to becoming a mature adult, especially considering he was earning it a decade early because of his unparalleled intelligence.

He swore there was a valid, logical reason why he was crouching behind the shabby, old couch in his college dorm's common room, in the middle of the night, instead of doing something more productive like, say, study for the ever-approaching exams.

To explain this, though, he would need to start his story at the very beginning. The very first time it happened.

The very first time Jellal discovered it, it was very late - scratch that - very early one September day. Ravenous and exhausted after spending the whole day studying and catching up with friends returning from exotic vacations, he was desperate to find something edible to eat. His dormmate, Erik, had eaten his stash of candy and it was too late to get more.

Sneaking quietly across the old wooden floors of Mavis University's dorms, the bluenette reached the common room where a fridge held delicious morsels. He hoped no one would mind if he snatched a bit of their tasty treats.

Silently opening the white door of the refrigerator, he poked around before discovering the most beautiful thing he had every seen.

A seven-tier rainbow cake with yummy strawberry icing.

The best part was, there was a note saying "Feel free to snack" attached to the plate. Greedily reaching in, he expected the beautiful, perfect pastry with wide eyes. He examined the flawless desert, impressed by the quality of it.

Inspecting the note further, he realized that whoever had made it had signed it. The word "Titania" was written at the bottom, in beautiful cursive letters. Jellal frowned. Being one of the oldest students on campus (an elderly 22) and he knew no one of the name Titania, let alone someone in his dorm house.

This only stumped him for a few milliseconds. After all, Jellal was a hungry, sleep-deprived, overly stressed college student. Cake was his weakness and he didn't really care who made it, he only wanted it in his stomach.

Less than five short minutes later, the plate had been wiped clean of any trace of food. Even the crumbs had been consumed by the ravenous man. Quickly scribbling a thank you note for the chef, he signed it "Mystogan", his tumblr URL and gamer handle.

Smiling, the man returned to his room to finish his studying. He hoped the mysterious "Titania" would make more, but he doubted it. So few college students had time to make ramen, let alone bake intricate cakes.

The second time it happened, Jellal was alone. It was early on a Saturday morning, less than a month later. Most of the students (mainly freshman) had partied hard the previous night and were dead to the world until at least noon. Fresh out of the shower, he was busy buttoning up his light blue shirt and accidentally knocked into a girl.

"Pardon me," she mumbled apologetically, keeping her head down and her face covered with her gorgeous scarlet hair. The student quickly scurried away, not even giving Jellal the chance to apologize.

Shrugging, the blue-haired student walked over to the fridge. He hoped to see the mysterious "Titania" had baked more and he was so delighted when he discovered they had that he may have squealed a bit.

This time, he found a delicious array of different flavoured ice cream cups. Each of the small contained held a bit of ice cream, with a small label with the flavour on each. Once again, the plate was labeled with a note, not unlike the last one. But unlike the last one, it had a specific recipient.

"To the mysterious Mystogan," it read. "I hope you enjoy this treat as much as the last. -Titania"

Smiling uncontrollably, the scientist scoffed down the tasty treats. However this "Titania" was, they were making his life sweeter (no pun intended). He really wanted to know who they were…

*********  
It seemed that the desserts kept coming. Everything from elaborate cakes to exotic frozen treats. Jellal checked more and more frequently, always looking forward to the next sweet for his sweet tooth. With each of these, the man became more and more curious, eagerly wanting to discover the secret baker who named themselves "Titania".

Several months after the first discovery, something different occurred. A small gathering of students were hanging out in the common rooms. They were all laughing, drinking, chatting. It was a mini-celebration for a certain blue-haired astrophysics birthday the next day. Jellal, among the group was smiling too.

The blue-haired man was enjoying himself more than he had expected to. The only reason he had let Erik drag him to this arty was because a certain girl would be attending.

A certain, scarlet-haired girl.

Now, Jellal may have been 22, but he still was capable of having a schoolboy crush on a girl. The younger student, a criminology major named Erza, was everything he ever wanted in a mate. She was intelligent, confident, funny, kind-hearted and gorgeous.

He was a pathetic excuse of a person, though. The normally well-spoken, intelligent scientist turned into a bumbling fool around her. He could feel his brain liquify when he spotted her. Yet, she was like a drug and he needed to get his fix.

From a third party's point of view, it was pretty apparent to anyone that she felt the same way. She could be found looking at him from across the room whenever he glanced away. The hidden smiles when they spoke, the quick looks they shared. Everything they did was cute and quirky, just like the two of them.

Going over to the fridge to grab another beer, Jellal was shocked to see Titania had hit again. But this beautiful cake was unlike anything he had ever seen. Significantly smaller than her usual delights, this one was delicately decorated, all in a beautiful shade of deep blue.

A rather familiar shade of blue.

The note was also different. And, well, a bit… creepy, to say the least.

"For Mystogan. It was the colour of your hair. -Titania"

Grabbing the cake, he didn't bother saying goodbye to his friends. Clutching the dessert, he ran to his dorm, slightly freaked out.

That was it.

He was going to figure out who this "Titania" was.

That very night.

And that, my dear friend, was why Jellal Fernandes sat, hidden in the shadows, lying in wait for a mysterious person who might never show up.

Hoping to lure them there again, he had written a note in response,

"Your cake was amazing as usual, dear Titania. Do you think you could make a larger version for my birthday? It's tomorrow… -Mystogan"

And now, having laid his trap, the man waited in silence, praying the allusive chef would show up. He had been waiting for over a half hour, and was slowly starting to lose faith in his plan. Frowning, he wondered if maybe it was time to get back to his room.

Sighing in defeat, he started to get up, brushing off his pants. Tucking his hands in his back pockets, he walked towards the exit of the room, keeping his head down. This time it had been his fault. When he knocked into her, she hadn't had the time to brace herself, and the plate she was carrying fell to the ground.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." He apologized profusely, immediately bending down to pick up her plate. She, too, had reached down. His eyes wide, he picked up the plate.

A plate with "Happy Birthday, Mystogan. -Titania" written on a delicious looking chocolate strawberry cheesecake.

Immediately looking up, his eyes met another pair, a pair of beautiful dark brown ones.

Erza Scarlet's.

"Titania?" He slowly asked unbelieving. A small nod answered his question.

"Mystogan?" She questioned, though her eyes betrayed her that she already knew the answer. Of course. She would have to know to have made the last cake.

They both stood up, Jellal grasping the slightly mushed cake as he did so. They were so close, he could smell the cocoa on her breath. She looked up, trying to meet his eyes. The height difference came into play as the distance between them diminished.

They stood there, not saying anything, the cake in his hands forgotten. They were lost in each other's eyes. It was almost as if they were in a different world. She slowly smiled, and he joined in seconds later.

"Would you like to share it?" He asked, pointing unnecessarily to the cake he held. It was the perfect size for the two of them to share, even if it was a bit smashed from the fall.

"I'll get the knife." She said quietly, as she turned to pull out a knife from a cupboard. He pulled out two plates and some desert forks. He grinned as he glanced at her.

The two sat down at the nearest table, not speaking as she split the cake and put in on the plates. They looked at each other.

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you?" He asked quietly. She nodded, answering, "I don't bake my cakes for just anyone."

He smiled at her, a full smile with teeth and everything and Erza felt her heart melt. She was so giddy, so in love.

They chatted a little throughout, grinning and giggling the whole way through. It was impossible to tell which of the two young college students was enjoying themselves more.

At the end of the delicious meal, Jellal finally got the nerve to do what he had found too daunting all year.

"Would you like to go out with me, Erza?"


End file.
